


Coming Out Is Never Easy

by cjoycoolio



Series: Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, kyokao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya comes out to the host club and it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out Is Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by an anon on my blog. Anyways enjoy!

Kyoya has plans for everything. From Host Club events, his school work, his father's business and even how Haruhi will never be able to pay off her debt. However, this thing that his obnoxious boyfriend is forcing him to do he had never planned to do...EVER. 

"I don't see why everyone has to know about us." Kyoya states after looking at his boyfriend over his laptop. "What you're asking of me is quite insane Kaoru" 

The red head glares up at him from his spot on the the floor in front of the couch in which his boyfriend is perched at. "But, I don't like keeping secrets from the club especially not HIkaru" he says with a frown." Can't you do this for me Kyo? It would really mean a lot to me"

Kyoya groans as he puts his laptop to the side. He rubs his face with his hand. "You're asking a lot of me Kaoru. You know that right?"

Kaoru sighs. "I don't want to force you to do this if you really don't want to..but it would make me feel extremely happy if you at least consider it" he says with a soft smile.

Kyoya looks down at his boyfriend and sighs. " You are one sneaky little devil just so you know" Kyoya states.

Kaoru smiles widely. "I know but that's why you love me" he says cheekily.

Kyoya just kisses him briefly before pulling away. "You always have a way at pulling me along don't you?"

"I'm the only one who can, silly" Kaoru says with a smile before kissing his cheek and sitting himself next to him on the couch. "So, how we going to do this?"

Kyoya sighs . "And I thought you had a plan all along"

Kaoru chuckles. "If I did I would have already done it don't you think?"

"Point taken" Kyoya states. He sighs again as he puts his laptop back on his lap. "Well first things first we must research." 

The rest of the night the two stayed up trying to figure out how to execute their plan smoothly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next afternoon during Host Club, Kaoru who was having a very intimate moment with his twin, eyes his boyfriend for a second giving him a knowing look before returning to the scene. Kyoya catches on and smirks to himself. "Plan A is a go"

_Step 1: Stop and assess the situation and environment.  Make sure it's with people you want to know and not with people you don't._

Kyoya eyes his surroundings. He finds that mostly everyone was pre-occupied with entertaining their guests. Tamaki was sitting near four girls, Mori and Honey were at a table eating sweets entertaining two girls of their own. Hikaru and Kaoru had a crowd of girls swooning around them. All except one host was entertaining anyone. Kyoya smirks to himself.

_Step 2: When you're sure you're in a comfortable environment make sure you're telling the person face-to-face._

The brunette was at the snack table about to eat some fancy tuna when Kyoya puts a hand on her shoulder causing her to shriek and drop her food.

"Kyoya-sempai. You scared me" Haruhi states after picking up the tuna off the ground.

"I don't suspect you're still going to eat that Haruhi. That's highly unsanitary" Kyoya states.

Haruhi scoffs. "Of course not. I wouldn't do such a thing."  
  
Kyoya smirks. "Good, now there is something I need to tell you"

Haruhi quirks an eyebrow up at him. "Oh? Really? What is it Kyoya-sempai?"

_Step 3: Don't beat around the bush. Be honest._

Kyoya looks nervous, he eyes his boyfriend across the room. He then takes a deep breath and looks back at the brunette standing in front of him. He then looks around to make sure no one else is listening in before looking back at Haruhi.

"There something that I feel I should tell you Haruhi" he states.

Haruhi was still confused. "I can see that. So what is it Kyoya-sempai?" she asks.

Kyoya again takes a deep breath.

"I'm gay" he states.

_Step 4: Be prepared for any reaction. Some may respond negatively even if you don't expect it. So be prepared for any reaction you may get._

Haruhi blinks then blinks again. Kyoya waits nervously for a response.

"Is that it?" Haruhi states bluntly.

Kyoya shakes from his nervousness because  _what the hell?_

"HUH?" Kyoya says a little too loudly grabbing all the host club member's attention and their guests.

Haruhi chuckles. "You're making a scene Kyoya-sempai" she whispers to him.

Kyoya shakes out from his stupor and pushes his glasses up his nose that makes some of the girl squeal "He's so cool". The rest of the host club returns to what they were previously doing. Kaoru casts a worried glance towards his boyfriend. Kyoya just smiles softly at him before staring back at Haruhi.

"20,000 more yen for causing that scene" Kyoya states bluntly before walking away.

Haruhi was stunned speechless. She sighs before picking up another piece of fancy tuna. "I hate rich people"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

During the rest of host club activities, Kyoya was able to go through steps 1 through 4 smoothly with both Mori and Honey-sempai. They both took it rather well and gave them a smile and said they care about him no matter who he is attracted to. It was now only his boyfriend's twin brother and his obnoxious best friend who needs to know. He just wasn't quite sure when would be an appropriate time to let them know the news.

It was nearing closing hours and almost all the guests have left the music hall except for a few stragglers who were still intrigued with Tamaki.

Kaoru was helping clean up the room with Haruhi, Mori was sitting near the couch in which Honey was napping in. That left Hikaru all alone in corner sitting on a couch staring at his brother and Haruhi interact.

Kyoya sighs to himself. "Here goes nothing." He thinks to himself before walking over to where the red head was sitting and plopping himself next to him. 

"Kyoya-sempai. What's up?" Hikaru asks.

Kyoya reviews step one through three in his head.

_Step 1: Stop and assess the situation and environment.  Make sure its with people you want to know and not with people you don't._

Kyoya eyes his surroundings and sees that no one he doesnt want to hear is around. He sighs.

_Step 2: When you're sure you're in a comfortable environment make sure you're telling the person face-to-face._

Kyoya turns back to stare at the red head.

Hikaru eyes him warily. "What is it Kyoya-sempai?

_Step 3: Don't beat around the bush. Be honest._

"There is something I need to tell you Hikaru"

Hikaru looks at him expectantly. "Well go on" he states.

Kyoya takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before opening his eyes and blurting it out. "I'm gay"

_Step 4: Be prepared for any reaction. Some may respond negatively even if you don't expect it. So be prepared for any reaction you may get._

Hikaru blinks. Then blinks again. Kyoya awaits nervously. Hikaru then stands up.

"You're gay? But you're in a host club where your job is to entertain girls. How can you be gay?"

Kyoya actually expecting this response from him sighs. "It's not hard. I just find boys attractive" he states.

Kaoru hearing his brother's outburst looks up from what he's doing to stare at the pair with a worried gaze.

Hikaru groans in disgust before glaring at Kyoya. "That's just wrong in so many ways. I don't even want to be near you anymore" he states bluntly before storming off. Kyoya sighs in defeat. Kaoru looks at him sadly from across the way.

Tamaki who just finished pushing the remaining guest out the door heard the commotion and was worried for his friend. He eyes the red head twin storming away from his friend and then eyes his friend who was staring at the ground. He then decides to walk over.

"What's wrong Kyoya?" Tamaki asks as he sits himself next to his friend. 

Kyoya looks up towards the blonde king and smiles sadly. "You wouldn't judge me if I happen to tell you something personal right?"

"Of course not. You're my friend Kyoya. I would never do such a horrid thing" Tamaki says with a smile.

Kyoya sighs. "I'm not so sure with what I have to tell you" he mutters.

Tamaki chuckles. "Then try me"

Kyoya sighs again. "If you promise not to overreact. I know how you are Tamaki" he states.

"Fine. I promise I won't overreact to what you're about to tell me" Tamaki states with a smile.

Kyoya sighs and closes his eyes, reviewing steps one through four in his head. He open his eyes and looks at his surroundings to make sure no one else was around. When he finds that no one else is there he takes another deep breath before staring back at the blonde.

"I'm gay" he states

Tamaki eyes widen in shock and he wants to say something so badly but he covers his mouth with his hand and squeaks. He has to stop himself from overreacting because he made a promise he wouldn't. 

During this struggle for Tamaki to not overreact on the other side of the room Hikaru had just reached his brother.

"Can you believe Kyoya? He's gay. How the hell can a guy like him be gay? It's just so wrong and so gr-"  
  
"What's wrong with being gay?" Kaoru states in an irritated tone. Not liking at all how his brother is reacting.

This caused the other teen to stop his rant. "What are you saying Kaoru. It's disgusting and gross and unn-"

"And what we do during host club is not gross and disgusting and unnatural?" Kaoru states, his temper rising.

"But that's different. That's all just an act for our guests. You know I'd never ever actually act like that towards you" Hikaru states.

Kaoru feels the sting in his words. He glares at his brother.

"What if I'm gay too?" Kaoru states bluntly.

"What?" Hikaru asks in astonishment.

"That's right. I'm gay too and I love Kyoya" he shouts. This caused Honey to wake up and everyone else to look at the scene. Tamaki who was struggling to not overreact with Kyoya's news was having a hard time holding himself together. 

"You love Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asks the question everyone else wanted to ask.

Kaoru smiles before eyeing his boyfriend across the room who seems to be walking towards him. "Yes I do" he says.

Hikaru was utterly speechless. Tamaki fainted from having to hold his breath for so long. Honey and Mori were just surprised and Haruhi was just nonchalant about the whole thing.

Kyoya finally reaches his boyfriend and smiles down at him. "Well that could have gone better," he says with a smile. 

Kaoru smiles back. "Yeah, well at least now they know."

Kyoya chuckles before wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "By the way, everyone. I love Kaoru too" he states before walking out the door with his boyfriend.

That one statement caused everyone (who was awake) to drop their mouths in shock. _Because what the hell? The cold hearted queen in love? That's just plain ridiculous._


End file.
